The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. The ability to effectively protect and maintain stable computers and systems, however, presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. Indeed, each day thousands of new threats, vulnerabilities, and malware are identified that have the potential of damaging and compromising the security of computer systems throughout the world. Antivirus, antispyware, and other antimalware products and solutions have been developed. Some traditional antimalware products employ a host-centric approach in which the bulk of the functionality of the antimalware tool is installed onto the host, with the antimalware tool occasionally downloading an update of remediation tools, virus definition files, and other content to keep the antimalware tool abreast of newly discovered malware and other developments. The antimalware tool can then screen objects, processes, downloads, and other events on the host machine to determine whether malware exists on the host, per the content received from the updater, as well as attempt to remediate the malware using functionality available at the host-based antimalware tool. In some cases, the host-based antimalware tool can further attempt to remediate any malware discovered on the host by attempting, for instance, to quarantine or remove the file from the host.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.